


something just like this

by waldkind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, Crying, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldkind/pseuds/waldkind
Summary: When they walk home together, Iwa-chan gives him an observant look but remains silent. Tooru is grateful. He doesn't want to have to explain himself. His mind gets stuck in the mud of fearful "what if's" and "could-be's" like it's prone to recently, with graduation looming at the horizon, their seperation only a few months away. What if their friendship gets all weird? What if Iwa-chan gets a girlfriend? (enough girls (and boys) are lusting after him already, he just doesn't know it). What if Iwa-chan finally realizes...? Tooru's not worried exactly but still… their friendship is strong but awkwardness and different wishes for themselves, for their relationship might be just enough to crack it finally.





	something just like this

"Iwa-chan!", the call rings in the air. Toss, jump, spike. The ball smacks down on the other side of the net with force. Tooru and Iwa-chan high-five each other, grinning. The practice game against Sendai's university team is going exceptionally well for Seijou. Tooru had tried setting for the other team, quickly adapting to their playing styles, reading the toss that would make them bring out their best ability after only a few plays. It was exhilarating and a challenge Tooru loved to take. Still, nothing quite compares to the ease when Tooru set for Iwa-chan, their trust so engraved in his mind and heart. Iwa-chan needs no special tosses or well-worded encouragement. Tooru can rely on him always, to be there and to play to the best of his ability (and that's excellent, as Tooru knows, even if the competitive part of him grumps about it). It's Iwa-chan's turn to serve and Tooru laughs at him when he smacks the ball into the net, dangerously close to Makki's head. Seijou takes the third set and wins the game.

"Hey, wanna stay for some serving practice?", Tooru asks Iwa-chan.

"Me, too!", Makki yells from where he's crouched next to Mattsun. Tooru gives him a thumbs-up. Iwa-chan agrees with a _lovely_ smile. (Tooru internally scolds himself for adding that adjective- _not now, brain_ ).

"Good work today", Iwa-chan adds and a bit more quiet: "I'm proud of you", patting Tooru on the back. Tooru lets out a breath, slowly, consciously, to subside his blush. Typical Iwa-chan, to come out with the genuine compliments when he expects it the least. A part of him wants to turn up his nose and tease Iwa-chan about it to save his face but he doesn't. He knows what this is about. They had talked about it just yesterday. _Different universities_. It's so bittersweet, to notice all that you have when you're about to lose it. Not their friendship (hopefully, some anxious voice whispers) but this time together, with Seijou, Makki, Mattsun, seeing each other every day, teasing, laughing, just this chunk of their lives.

Tooru wants to make it good, the best he can, and he'll work hard for it. _Beating Ushijima_ , that's his idea of a proper finale. To do just that, he grabs a ball, twirling it in his hands before throwing it to Iwa-chan.They have been doing this a lot lately, staying after afternoon practice to sharpen their serves, making them even more powerful, deadly weapons on the court. Tooru watches Makki and Iwa-chan serve, then goes over to them to give them some advice on how to improve. "Makki, your form is pretty good but you need to increase your power a bit", Tooru says, without any malice but Makke still eyes Iwa-chan's biceps with envy. Tooru tries his best to eye them not at all, especially not when he corrects their form, trying to concentrate on their performance and how to make it better instead of... other things. _Don't get distracted_.

They wrap their practice up after one more hour of serving. "You're both making good progress. We'll show Ushiwaka who is boss next time", and Tobio won't get in the way, too, he adds in thought, grim.

"Definetly", Iwa-chan confirms, confident as ever. Tooru smiles. _We can do this._ He stares at his feet while they're changing, afraid of his eyes misbehaving as Iwa-chan strips with this air of no shame at all, unaware of what it does to Tooru. He's glad Kindaichi isn't here to ogle Iwa-chan; it makes Tooru possessive. That poor kid and his crush, Tooru thinks, how pitiful. His gaze follows a sweat drop on Iwa-chan's naked, broad back, as it flows across the dimples in is lower back, over those remains of his freckles, the color of dark chocolate, _delicious,_ into the waistband of his shorts. His throat is dry as he gulps down nothing.

When he turns around, he sees Makki looking at him strangely. Oh, shit. Did he notice? His palms start to sweat as panic grabs his heart. Makki doesn't say anything though except a short good-bye and leaves. Tooru tries to calm his racing heart. He's a good actor, well, maybe not in front of Iwa-chan, but generally good. This is his worst fear: not even that Iwa-chan will find out what he dreams about at night, midnight longing in secret, but that Iwa-chan already knows and has chosen to ignore it. The humiliation crushes on his shoulders.

When they walk home together, Iwa-chan gives him an observant look but remains silent. Tooru is grateful. He doesn't want to have to explain himself. His mind gets stuck in the mud of fearful "what if's" and "could-be's" like it's prone to recently, with graduation looming at the horizon, their seperation only a few months away. What if their friendship gets all weird? What if Iwa-chan gets a girlfriend? (enough girls (and boys) are lusting after him already, he just doesn't know it). What if Iwa-chan finally realizes...? Tooru's not _worried_ exactly but still… their friendship is strong but awkwardness and different wishes for themselves, for their relationship might be just enough to crack it finally.

It had always felt a little too good, too lucky to be with Iwa-chan. Like the stars aligned right for Tooru this once, not just for a pretty face but for something more subsistantial than that. Tooru stares at his glow-in-the-dark stickers at his ceiling. Iwa-chan has gone home. _Home_ is not far from where Tooru lives (oh, how Tooru wishes to be _his home_ ), just across the street. But he needs to be alone today, just for a little while, until he can behave like a normal friend again. His feelings are always there but they bubble up now and then and make being close to Iwa-chan kind of difficult or rather make not touching him, not sitting too close, not saying something too affectionate feel like something impossible.

Tooru expected to get better at surpressing it with the years, like his sets have become more precise and their teamwork more smooth with time. This turned out to be untrue (and Tooru has got literal years of dealing with his unwarranted wants under his belt). He's a good liar but with Iwa-chan it's more like... he leaves out part of the truth. If Iwa-chan would ask him what he truly feels, Tooru is sure he could read the answer on his face with ease.

Apparently, Tooru is a fool and it doesn't take Iwa-chan asking to reveal more than he'd like.

"So, about Iwaizumi…", Makki says.

They're at Tooru's house, doing homework. Iwa-chan left early, something about his little sister needing a babysitter. Tooru plans to join him later but for now he tries to look like he's got no care in the world, facing Makki and Mattsun.

"Our arm-wrestling-champion" (Makki looks a bit pouty at that) "our ace of aces, called the man among men-"

"Yeah, I get it", Tooru waves his hand lazily, trying to seem put togteher. "What about him?"

Makki looks at him with disbelief."Like you don't know what we're talkign about? Like you didn't undress him with your eyes yesterd-"

Tooru jumps forward, pressing his hands across Makki's mouth. Mattsun starts laughing, directly in Tooru's (red, red) face. He bares his teeth and growls at them. Makki licks his hand and Tooru draws it back, disgusted.

"I thought only Hajime-kun communicates with grunts" -Hajime-kun?- "but it apperantly rubbed off on you. Care to elaborate?", Makki asks with a shit-eating grin that Tooru normally likes but not when it's him they're laughing about.

"I didn't stare at him!", Tooru hisses.

"Yes, you did", Makki says.

"And not for the first time", Mattsun adds, unimpressed.

Then: "Hey, look", he sounds serious this time, "we're not here to tease you- well not only anyway, but because we can't take all this pining anymore."

"We care about you guys, after all, no matter how cheesy it sounds", Makki says.

"Nobody is pining after anyone", Tooru answers sharply. Makki is about to say something but Mattsun elbows him in the side. And they continue to just… stare at Tooru. With a sigh and a slump of his shoulders, he caves. Some part of him probably wants to be listened to, finally, about this. For everything else, he has Iwa-chan but he can't talk to Iwa-chan about Iwa-chan.

"Okay. What if I tell you I have been in love with him since I reached the age when I knew what a crush was? That I feel like my life is turning to shit because of this? Because- because I'm gay?"

Makki and Mattsun look at Tooru in quiet shock. They didn't expect him to open up. Neither did Tooru. He has never actually said it out loud. It tires him out and makes him want to hide forever.

"It's not only embarrassing, it's dangerous. I could tell Iwa-chan and destroy our friendship. I can't do that. No matter how kindly he lets me down-" shit, the tears are already stinging in his eyes. Easy now."It could ruin everything."

Tooru's heart aches. This is the truth and he knows it, no matter how he tries to avoid it usually.

Makki takes a breath, then: "What if he feels the same though?"

Tooru gives him a look. Makki shrugs, a little too nonchalantly for the tense situation. Mattsun nods in agreement.

"You don't know him like I do. There's no way- it's just impossible. He's not gay. He had a thing with that girl last year, remember? Hana?"

"You flirt plenty with girls and you're still… well, gay", Mattsun reminds him.

"That's different. I do it for fun, without any long-term arrangements. With her though... I felt like Iwa-chan was serious."

How Iwa-chan, to just enter a relationship when you're willing to truly commit.

"What does it matter? They broke up after a few weeks, didn't they?"

"You don't understand", Tooru says, a seriousness to his voice he usually uses for volleyball matches only, "our friendship is the most precious thing I have. I'm not going to ruin it because of some teenage hormones."

He sounds final and he wants this conversation to end. Enough soul-searching for today or maybe ever. The honesty was necessary but it drained him to talk without filter for once. Makki and Mattsun seem to accept the conversation is over.

They move to leave but Makki stops: "Hey, Oikawa… just remember, were here for you and your teenage hormones, okay?"

Tooru feels a bit of gratitude well up within him. He tries to smile at them, a small, genuine one. A nod.

"We won't tell him a thing. It's your business, okay? We understand that", Makki says. With a slap on the back from both of them, they leave Tooru alone, staring across the street to Iwa-chan's room.

He's not sure if he's ready to face him now. Because being with Iwa-chan never sucks and because his little sister Emi-chan is just as adorable as Takeru, Tooru still goes. They're playing video games, as expected. Tooru let himself in with the spare key he has for the Iwaizumi's house. He's been especially quiet, maybe not ready to be seen yet.

Fondness bubbles up in his chest, sweet and slow, as he looks at Iwa-chan and his younger sister. He probably tries his best but she beats him like she does (almost) every time, leaning to the side and making noises to accompany her moves on the screen. Iwa-chan is stil competitive off the court, mostly with Tooru though (who walks faster, who gets more serves in, who finshes the noodles quicker, etc.).

With his sister he laughs, that rough, deep, beautiful voice that Tooru could pick from a thousand. He stares at them quietly, some part of him stupidly admiring how good Iwa-chan is with kids. He's not jealous (the kids at Lil Tykes like him well enough), this feeling is different. He thinks of them in ten years, twenty, at the end of their lives. Ah, there it is again, the seperation-anxiety.

"Hey". Iwa-chan and Emi look up.

"Yo, what's up. Wanna play her the next round?", Iwa-chan asks with a grin that does things to Tooru's insides. Iwa-chan asseses him with a look, his old, baggy alien-shirt, his pyjama pants. "Want to sleep here?". Tooru shrugs.

His gaze reaches Tooru's face and he goes from relaxed to concerned in a second. "Emi, I think it's bedtime", he says, even if it's half an hour early. While she brushes her teeth (after some convincing work), Iwa-chan spends his time looking at Tooru with worry while Tooru loosens Emi's braids. Her hair is the same dark brown as her brother's. They have grown pretty long in the last year and Tooru likes messing with it. Emi loves it and it calms him, somehow.

"Stop looking at each other like that, like some couple from those cheesy movies", Emi-chan says, blunt as one can be. Iwa-chan ruffles her hair, even though he looks a bit red in the face, like Tooru who curses his light skin color, and not for the first time.

After they put her to bed, they sit down in Iwa-chan's room, Iwa-chan on the bed that Tooru is not allowed to sleep in anymore (a pity, really) and Tooru at his desk.

"Did something happen?", Iwa-chan asks. He sounds so worried, so kind, so like Iwa-chan and to his own horror, Tooru starts crying. He wanted to seem strong in front of Makki and Mattsun, not reveal anymore but the feeling of being _at home_ with Iwa-chan just opens him up, as if Iwa-chan pulls every surpressed feeling from Tooru's sore heart with gentle hands.

Iwa-chan looks sort of shocked. It has been a long time since they saw each other crying (middle school, Tooru remembers, losing against Ushiwaka one more time), and Tooru had generally gotten better at holding it in. Not that he needed to, normally.

Iwa-chan's arm is around him in seconds and Tooru grabs the opportunity to turn his face into Iwa-chan's chest, letting him pet his hair like he never, ever does, smearing snot and tears into Iwa-chan's shirt. Tooru takes a deep breath of laundry-detergent and that soft, masculine scent, _Hajime_.

 "What happened, Oikawa?". As he doesn't get an answer, he adds on "Tooru?", sounding unsure.

Tooru forces himself to breathe. Either it's an excuse he still needs to come up with or the truth. He chooses the third option: "I can't tell you."

He wipes his tears away. "Sorry", he says lamely, moving aways from the warm cage of Iwa-chan's arms, feeling entirely too pleasant, suffocated by the closeness.

"Why can't you tell me?", Iwa-chan asks, almost petulant, but Tooru knows what it sounds like when he's hurt.

Tooru lets out a sad laugh. "Did I do something?", Iwa-chan would sound somewhat angry to the normal listener. Tooru can pick out the fear. And it confuses him because it's not like Iwa-chan to see things that aren't there. What could he possibly think he'd done wrong?

"Iwa-chan…", Tooru say slowly, "why do you look so scared?". He'd love to take his hands, be closer, calm him with some physical comfort like Iwa-chan did for him, always does, but Tooru knows it'd be too much for him to handle right now. Not even thinking of the implied ambiguity of holding hands with your best friend. Iwa-chan gulps. Tooru stares at the bob of his adam's apple, at the skin of his neck he longs to kiss but can't. Iwa-chan rakes his hair with his hands, a sign of him being overwhelmed or insecure.

He looks at Tooru. Anxiety twists in Tooru's gut when he can't read Iwa-chan's expression with the usual ease. His brain kickstarts a list of possibilities why Iwa-chan would look like that and not one makes sense. Not understanding feels terrifying right now. "Iwa-chan", Tooru tentatively reaches out a hand to touch his arm like coming closer to some wild animal, not knowing if it will bite you or not.

"You don't know what I'm talking about", Iwa-chan says, eyes huge as if he's had an epiphany. He seems disappointed and relieved at the same time. Tooru frowns at him.

"No, I don't". He's infinetly curious but pushing Iwa-chan is futile. He never told the secrets people trust him with, since he was a kid. No prodding would make him concede, something that Tooru found pretty annoying in younger years and that he's immensely grateful for since Iwa-chan has kept his secrets as well. So he lets it go.

Later, after the situation was normalized by some volleyball and school talk Tooru dares to ask: "Why did you and Hana break up back then?"

He rolls to the side on his futon to look up at Iwa-chan in his bed. He expects "You're asking this now?" or something along those lines. Instead Iwa-chan's eyes turn intense, smoldering even in the dark, and he says: "Because I realized I was in love with someone else", shattering Tooru's world.

"What?!", he blurts, "Iwa-chan! You never told me!"

Iwa-chan looks at him strangely.

"Of course not, dumbass."

"Don't insult me now! This is serious", Tooru whines. He has to get his act together. This is bad. Really bad.

"Who is it?", Tooru sounds breathless even to his own ears. Why did he want to know? What did it change? Iwa-chan stares at him.

"If you don't know, I won't tell you", he says before turning away. That tone of disappointment is back. Maybe resignation is the better word for it, Tooru thinks. Is is someone they know? His mind (stupid, _stupid_ -) projects an image of a faceless girl in a white dress at a wedding, _Iwa-chan's_ wedding and Tooru sees himself standing beside them, the girls all wanting to dance with him but the one _he_ wants to dance with already chose someone else, long before Tooru knew, and he doesn't need to imagine what heartbreak would feel like. He knows it already.

He curls up on the futon, a hollow feeling in his chest. But he has an idea. A bad one, he can see it himself, but it's worth a shot.

"Mayumi-chan!"

Oikawa gives the petite girl in front of him his most charming smile. A numbness is already spreading in his chest. _This is a shit idea. But the only one you have to move on from here._  

"Oikawa-san", she squeaks, color high in her cheeks.

She's sort of the leader of his fanclub, Tooru knows and appreciates. He remembers Iwa-chan's words once… "You shouldn't flirt so much. Just pick one you can be serious about". Well, dear Iwa-chan, Tooru thinks bitterly, I might just take your advice today.

Her eyes are a dull brown but she's pretty, long lashes. Or something. Tooru almost shakes his head at himself.

"I wanted to ask you", he says slowly, watching her squirm and twist her sweater vest, kind of savoring her nervousness. His sore ego needs some... love. "I wanted to ask you out, actually", he gives her a smile.

She looks like she's exploding with joy.

"Yes! I mean.. I would love to", she says. So, the deal's made, Tooru thinks without a feeling of triumph.

"An idea for the first date?", he winks at her.

"Anything, really. Maybe get ramen after school?", she suggests shyly. Tooru nods.

"Then, I'll be-", he stops as he notices the expectant look on her face. A kiss? A part of him coils up in discomfort. In the end he just pecks her cheek shortly but she glows with happiness anyway. Tooru feels sort of bad for playing with her feelings but who knows? With time, he might really get to like her. He thinks of Iwa-chan's faceless bride and his resolve to date her, actually, really date her grows stronger. This is the right decision.

Tooru had thrown himself in afternoon practice with renewed vigor, distracting him from his romantic issues, focusing all his energies on a single goal: winning.

Iwa-chan had stayed back to wait for him. Tooru is glad that he doesn't have to look at freshly showered, tan, _bare_ skin, so it won't crumple his resolve to go through with that dating thing. He stares at the wall in the shower, thoughts swirling in circles of "What am I doing?".

Tooru steps out in the changing room with a towel around his waist, feeling way too naked under Iwa-chan's scrutiny, not just physically.

"How does your knee feel?"

Ah, hit and strike. Tooru considers lying. "It's just a little sore", he says honestly.

"Be careful, okay? Don't fuck yourself over."

Tooru doesn't answer.

"Oikawa. Please."

"I'm fine, okay? I overdid it a bit, I just needed to focus, okay?"

Iwa-chan sighs. It hurts Tooru to see him so concerned, his caring makes his heart flutter like a dumb bird trapped in his ribcage. He'll be fine. He's fine.

"You're just so out of it these days", Iwa-chan explains. Yeah, Tooru thinks bitterly, that's what happens when you're pathetic enough to fall for your best friend and ruin everything.

They walk home together as usual. Tooru is angry at himself. _How could this happen?_

"You know…", he says to Iwa--chan, who turns his head to him, listening. Always listening, always watching, always understanding. But not this time.

"I asked Mayumi-chan out today. We're dating now. Officially and all."

Iwa-chan is unexpectedly quiet. His face looks like he's turned to stone.

"Oh", he responds, way too late. "So, you really like this one, huh?"

Tooru turns up his carefree smile a notch, knowing Iwa-chan will see through it. He does so anyway. For himself.

"Yup."

They don't talk anymore until they reach Iwa-chan's house. Iwa-chan doesn't try to convince Tooru to watch Godzilla like he does most Friday evenings when they get ready for their movie marathon. Tooru had looked forward to it all week, forgetting all his worry by stuffing himself full of milkbread, watching some dumb movie, maybe teasing Iwa-chan a bit or delighting in his silly jokes.

As Tooru makes to move towards the door, Iwa-chan stops him, looking sort of constipated.

"Iwa-chan, are you okay?"

"No, I mean." He takes a deep breath. "I need to be alone for a bit. Don't take it personally."

Iwa-chan's face twists in a way Tooru doesn't get. Embarrassement? Hurt?

"Iwa-chan. What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you". With a short, quiet "Bye", he disappears behind the door.

Tooru stands and thinks for a few seconds. Then he follows Iwa-chan into the house.

"Iwa-chan!", he yelps at the sight of Iwa-chan crouched at the bottom of the stairs, his face hidden in his hands, shoulders shaking. _Holy shit_.

"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, what's wrong?", Tooru asks, grabbing Iwa-chan's wrists tenderly without pulling his hands away. His heart twists in pain, stomach bottoming out at the sight of Iwa-chan drenched in tears. Iwa-chan's sobbing fills his entire world as he sits quietly, pressing their foreheads together like they did when they were kids. Tooru gets an idea. Could it be-?

"Iwa-chan", he starts, dread so obvious in his voice. _So much for that acting ability_.

"Are you in love with Mayumi-chan?"

At Iwa-chan's silence, Tooru's anguish grows. When Tooru pulls back to look at Iwa-chan's face, he's surprised by the pure disbelief on his best friend's face.

"No, of course not", Iwa-chan says.

He moves so quickly Tooru doesn't process what's happening until Iwa-chan pulls him close with a hand at his nape and presses his lips to Tooru's. It's over in a heartbeat and Iwa-chan moves back so fast that Tooru loses his balance and lands on his butt.

Tooru doesn't know what expression he's wearing, he only knows his eyes are wide, his mouth slack. _What the fuck?_

Iwa-chan has pressed a hand over his mouth, eyes huge like he can't believe what he just did. Tooru can relate.

"I'm sorry", Iwa-chan whispers and it's really not what Tooru expected him to say.

"What?", he says stupidly, brain still short-circuiting.

"Just go, okay?", fuck, the tears are back and Tooru doesn't know what to do, what to say, when Iwa-chan rushes up the stairs, shoulders hunched.

Tooru jumps up.

"Iwa-chan, wait!"

At the door, Iwa-chan turns to Tooru.

"You don't have to say anything, I know, okay?"

"Iwa-chan-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Tooru gathers up all his courage, forgets about being careful, breathes in ( _hit it until it breaks_ ) and says: "I'm not here to talk".

Before Iwa-chan can say anymore, Tooru shuts him up with a kiss. This time, it lasts longer, a short eternity and still not long enough. Iwa-chan whimpers and Tooru feels his knees go weak. He presses Iwa-chan against the door, a knee between his thighs, like he's dreamed of doing, hands framing his wide, perfect face.

"Bah, this is actually worse than those cheesy movies."

Tooru blinks, coming back to reality, their lips parting. Emi and Takeru stand at the top of the stairs, Takeru pretending like he's vomiting and Emi looking disapproving, arms crossed.

Iwa-chan looks calm and cool as ever, thin lips red-kissed (Tooru is captivated), as he tells them to "kindly fuck off", pulling Tooru in his room, both of them trying to ignore Takeru and Emi making kissy faces at them.

"They're worse than Makki and Mattsun", Tooru whines, feeling so happy like he hasn't in a long time, joy and relief rushing through his chest. They grin at each other like idiots in love (they _are_ ), and Tooru leans against Iwa-chan's shoulder, bending down a bit because of the height difference, pressing a kiss against Iwa-chan's neck. Iwa-chan's breath hitches, making Tooru feel all satisfied.

As he looks at Iwa-chan, it's Tooru's turn to stop breathing. Iwa-chan grins, nothing good planned. Tooru won't complain.

 

Tooru sighs, all adoring, when Iwa-chan blinks his eyes open, sleep-rumpled and soft. Iwa-chan curls against his chest and he's everything Tooru's ever wanted.

Tooru's finally allowed to sleep in that bed, to touch that skin. _No more hiding._

Iwa-chan frowns at him as Tooru taps against his phone.

"I forgot to text Mayumi yesterday that I was … busy", Tooru explains, letting his gaze run across Iwa-chan's naked chest, daring to raise an eyebrow cockily.

Iwa-chan pushes himself up, bending over Tooru to catch a glimpse of what he's typing, looking a bit insecure and then disbelieving.

"You're breaking up with her. With a text.", he stares at Tooru and Tooru starts to sweat.

"I can't believe you, Shittykawa", Iwa-chan says, half-way between disapproving and happy.

"Iwa-chan. Calling me that is _so_ unsexy!". Now it's iwa-chans turn to raise an eyebrow. A smile spreads across his face, slow and wide.

"You sure?"

Tooru gulps and reconsiders, Iwa-chan's gaze burning his bare skin.

 

"Iwa-chan!", the call rings in the air. Toss, jump, spike. The ball smacks down on the other side of the net with force. Tooru and Iwa-chan high-five, a bit softer than usual, interlacing their fingers for a short moment.

Makki and Mattsun grin at them, Makki walking over to lean against Iwa-chan's shoulder.

"So our pep talks helped a bit?"

Iwa-chan tries to scowl at them but it becomes a grin instead.

"You talked to Iwa-chan, too?", Tooru asks, then turning his nose up in the air. "It's not like we needed it. We figured it out by ourselves, don't flatter yourself".

Iwa-chan rolls his eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, captain.", Makki says.

Tooru waves them off, turning to Iwa-chan.

"I'm proud of you", he says quietly, a hand on his shoulder. Iwa-chan's smile is sun-bright.

Maybe he doesn't need to plan or control everything, Tooru thinks, in this moment, he can just be, no matter all the paths they'll make ahead of them. As long as they love each other, and Tooru is sure he'll never stop, they'll be together. _My perfect trust with you._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual IwaOi fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Constructive criticism is welcome :)


End file.
